


Gratitude

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Breaking The 4th Wall, Inter-species, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goujun finds himself somewhat stressed out by interim duties while Gaiden is on hiatus.  An unexpected visit from Kougaiji helps him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* ...Uhm. Set sometime prior to Gaiden resuming publication in Summer 2005. Off-camera, on-set. Not suitable for children. Not worksafe. Inter-species relations. OOC. Makes no attempt whatsoever to maintain the audience's illusion of a fourth wall. It should also be noted that this is a very self-indulgent fic.  
> Begun: 12/14/04  
> Drafted: 6/25/09

Goujun was busily scribbling away at his desk when a brief knock sounded at his office door. "Enter," he called shortly, not bothering to look up from the task before him as the door opened and his visitor entered.

"Forgive my intrusion, Goujun-sama, but I would beg a moment of Your Majesty's time."

Goujun lifted his gaze at the voice and was met by the sight of gleaming bronze skin and long white clothing and hair the color of rich red wine. Or rather, his eyes were caught fast by the strip of bare torso and the tightly-sculpted arms exposed by that sleeveless white jacket; he found himself remarkably tempted to reach out and undo the belt that held it closed, the better to see all of what lay beneath.

Dismissing the scandalous thoughts as yet another unseemly habit attributable to Kenren's influence, Goujun canted his head the slightest bit to one side and looked up to meet serious lilac eyes. "Prince Kougaiji. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I am told that most of my plot bunnies these days are written by Your Majesty's hand?"

"You are correctly informed."

Kougaiji crossed those lovely arms and arched one slim eyebrow. "I would not have thought such a task suitable for the Dragon King of the Western Seas and Commander of the Western Armies of Heaven."

Goujun placed his quill down and massaged his temples, eyes closing as a little of the pressure behind them eased. "Ordinarily, those in charge of such things would agree, as would I. I am sure you are aware, however, that my portion of the story has been put on hold indefinitely; union guidelines stipulate that all characters must be given meaningful employment within the fandom until such time as production can be resumed. Therefore I am writing plot bunnies, and I am woefully behind on this week's quota." He folded his hands on the desk before him and raised an eyebrow in silent, pointed inquiry.

Not blind to the hint, Kougaiji schooled his posture back to formal. "I wanted to convey my gratitude."

Goujun blinked. "Gratitude?"

"For writing those bunnies which explore the idea that the doctor need not always rape me for us to be paired together."

Goujun tilted his head, eyes narrowed in an expression that bespoke confusion. "I would not have expected gratitude for such plots, regardless," he said cautiously. "It was Tenpou, however, who suggested that so long as the doctor--" he avoided the name just as Kougaiji had "--remained focused on his mental gratifications rather than brute physical pleasure, there would be little cause for objection."

"The marshal was correct." The corner of Kougaiji's mouth twisted into something of a smile. "It...is difficult to explain, in truth. I would not particularly describe it in terms of 'enjoyment' or 'pleasant', but...the best I can say is that he is a very interesting character to work with and I am grateful to be provided opportunities based on mind games and twisted seduction rather than rape."

"Ahh. Then...you are welcome."

"I would, however, prefer to have my gratitude remain within the walls of this office. It is...unseemly, to admit that I appreciate his games to any degree."

"Indeed."

Kougaiji frowned slightly, a faint crease between his eyebrows. "It seems quite unfair, in my observation, that Your Majesty and his fellows are left to write for the rest of us," he said then, changing the subject.

Goujun inclined his head, neither agreement nor disagreement. "Such is life, in the end."

"I would like to help, in any way that I might." Kougaiji gestured lightly at the orderly scattering of papers covered in the small, tidy strokes of Goujun's hand. "Could I render assistance in meeting the plot-bunny quota, perhaps?"

Goujun bit back a sigh, feeling his headache return to prominence. "I would not object in the least. The union, however, strictly forbids the delegation of work by characters in a series on hold to characters in an active segment of the series. 'Undue division of workload', or something to that effect." He lifted his hands, rubbing firmly at his throbbing temples and the base of his horns again. "There will be no getting around it, for me."

"If my presumption may be forgiven, then, could I at least offer what little talent I have for massage? Your Majesty presents the appearance of one quite harried."

"Your Highness is remarkably perceptive." It was perhaps a bit more peevish than Goujun had meant it to be.

Kougaiji let it pass. "Am I to take that as agreement, or no?"

Goujun gave it a long moment's consideration, for in the worlds of fanfiction and plot bunnies 'massage' usually translated to 'foreplay' and Kougaiji was already sinfully tempting as it was. At the same time, however, this was after all Kougaiji (rather than Gojyo or Kenren or anyone of similar mindset); besides which, they were currently--so far as he knew--outside the influence of any bunny, fic or ficsetting.

Fatigue won out over caution and decorum, and he nodded slightly toward the prince. "Very well."

Kougaiji moved to retrieve the low-backed wooden chair opposite the desk; Goujun rose and circled out from behind it and took his seat, feeling somewhat off-put by the oddity of a youkai prince offering to play personal masseur to a dragon king in his own office.

Kougaiji nimbly pulled off his gloves and moved behind Goujun in a faint rustle of clothing; his fingers slipped beneath Goujun's collar. "I have never had the privilege of doing this for a dragon," he admitted. "Please let me know if I press too hard, or not hard enough."

"Mh." Goujun let his eyes slide shut, focusing on the skillful pressure being applied to his stiff muscles and the radiant warmth of hands against his scales, doing his utmost to let that warmth seep beneath his skin to unwind him.

Silence fell for a moment, then:

"Forgive me any impudence in saying so, but...Your Majesty does not seem terribly well-practiced at the art of relaxing." Kougaiji's tone was entirely respectful.

"I suppose I am not." Goujun took no offense to the truth.

"It seems to me that Your Majesty's current duties might be of help in that regard."

"...How so?"

Kougaiji continued working deftly as he spoke. "It does not escape notice that the Dragon King appears in a comparatively small number of fics, for example, and this puzzles me. I would think, as a writer of plot bunnies, that one could arrange for any sort of situation he might like, indulge any flight of fancy at his whims." His voice softened a note or two, a sultry timbre curling subtly around its edges. "Given the rampant predisposition of fanfiction toward sex, one could conceivably have anyone he liked, however he wanted..."

"It would be inexcusably bad form to write plot bunnies focused on myself and my own gratification." Thankfully dragon scales hid any visible blush, else Goujun would have been sporting the faintest hint of a rosy glow.

"And a man born Dragon King of the Western Seas must always be proper, mustn't he."

"Of course." It crossed Goujun's mind that the light, caressing way in which Kougaiji's elegant nails were now trailing beneath the base of his braid was considerably a bit less than proper; it was entirely pleasant, however, and he held back the words of reprimand that rose without thought to his tongue. Surely there was no harm in such a small indulgence.

"Tell me, then, if my bluntness may be forgiven--when was the last time you had sex?"

Then again, perhaps he had been wrong.

"I _beg_ your pardon?"

"How long has it been since you last had sex?"

Truth be told, Goujun was equally offended by the answer as by Kougaiji's boldness and familiarity in asking, for the duties assigned him while Gaiden was on hiatus left him very little time for either Tenpou or Kenren. His tone when he answered was short and clipped.

"That is _no_ concern of yours."

"I do realize it's not. I think, however, that perhaps I ought to make it my concern." Kougaiji's voice dipped into an unmistakably seductive purr. "I should _like_ to do so, very much." He moved close against the back of Goujun's chair, leaning down and slipping his arms loosely about the claw-tipped shoulder armor. "Would you object to the idea?" His tongue flicked lightly up the edge of Goujun's ear, lingering at the tip.

Goujun inhaled sharply, stiffening at the unexpected intimacy, arousal pouring abruptly into the pit of his stomach as Kougaiji's lips trailed down his ear again to close about the lobe and tug at it playfully. Soft curls of pleasure trickled down his spine, much more interesting than the clamoring sense of indignant outrage at the Youkai prince's audacity, and he shivered even as he seized Kougaiji's arms in their overly-familiar embrace. "You--Kougaiji--" Articulacy was eluding him as Kougaiji's warm heady scent flooded his senses, unmistakably aroused now that he let himself smell it. He swallowed thickly while the prince continued nibbling at him and tried again. "This is grossly inappropriate--"

"I do realize that, and I apologize for any offense." Kougaiji's warm voice lifted from his neck; slender hands escaped Goujun's grasp easily and went to work unfastening his cape and armor with remarkable swiftness. "However, that is still not an answer to my question."

"...Question?" Goujun was embarassingly distracted by the sudden flick of Kougaiji's tongue up the length of his left horn; it was an intense and immediate sensation and it did an appallingly remarkable job of scattering his wits in no time flat.

"Would you object to having sex with me?" Kougaiji lifted the armor carefully from Goujun's shoulders and set it aside on the desk, left the cape draped backwards over the chair.

Quite clearly the prince expected no objection, and indeed, Goujun was forced to admit, he could not find it in himself to be particularly opposed. Kougaiji was a fine and noble individual, in body as well as spirit; as he'd just been reminded, it was also far too long since he'd done anything of this sort. Still, there was propriety to think of, and Tenpou and Kenren would quite likely pout terribly for missing out if ever it reached their ears, and...and--

And Kougaiji was mouthing his horn in earnest, now, lips soft and warm along its length, tongue nimble and wet and unspeakably sweet where it twisted lightly around the tip. Goujun tensed uncontrollably in response, accosted by pulsing heat and cold and a liquid tightness that rang in his ears, flowed down his neck, dribbled swiftly through the rest of his body to pool in restless waves in the pit of his stomach. His fingers flexed, twitching involuntarily as he struggled to maintain his formal shape; the sensual assault had him clinging desperately to control over his physical form when Kougaiji ceased at last.

"Do you object?" the prince repeated, and the soft wisp of his breath at Goujun's ear left shivers cascading down the dragon's spine.

"...No. Not particularly," he managed, little more than a rasp, the words rather tedious to retrieve from the tides of red sensation still washing his mind.

"Wonderful," Kougaiji purred, both hands sliding up Goujun's neck. Nimble fingers cradled under his chin from behind, tilting his head back, and then Kougaiji's mouth was on his, politely exploratory.

Any lingering reservation on Goujun's part washed swiftly away on a surge of lust.

The dragon growled, more warning than pleasure; his hands lifted immediately to remove Kougaiji's from such close proximity to his throat--an instinct that was difficult to quell even with long-time and implicitly-trusted lovers. He tugged the left away and toward the front of him, a firm insistence that Kougaiji remove himself from Goujun's back, and twisted away from the kiss, only vaguely offended by the inadvertent display of dominance. Bedding his usual lovers had taught him patience in the ways of those who were not Dragon, expedience in demonstrating that they should expect nothing of submission from him. He would grant Kougaiji small liberties as they began, however, for Kougaiji was a prince in his own right and deserving of such leeway.

Kougaiji obeyed his insistence amicably, moving to straddle his lap instead. "Exquisite," he murmured, eyes alight with fascination, and dipped back in to resume the kiss. He was considerably less decorous about it this time, nipping and tasting with a brazen urgency that stole Goujun's breath and set hot surges of _want_ licking deep in the pit of his stomach. Kougaiji kissed with all the confidence and rather more zeal than he would have expected, and it drove the heat in his blood to simmering.

He growled softly, arching slightly toward Kougaiji, grip tight on the prince's arms, acclimating to the unfamiliar taste of Kougaiji's mouth. It was quite different, and not unpleasantly so, from either of the tobacco-smoking kami to whom he was accustomed. He moved his hands to the clasp of Kougaiji's long white jacket as they kissed, swift and efficient in getting it open. As soon as it gave, Kougaiji slid his arms free of the garment and tossed it aside, and Goujun just as swiftly had his own uniform coat opened and off.

Warm, bare skin pressed against him and Goujun purred, hands buried tightly in long wine-red hair, mouth tasting deeply of Kougaiji's before the prince slid off of his lap, the movement sinuously languid and controlled. He closed his hands over Kougaiji's shoulders, guiding the prince down, his purr growing closer to a growl with each little nip of Kougaiji's mouth down his sternum, over his abdomen, against the closure of his trousers--

Goujun's breath caught and Kougaiji, now crouching on the floor, looked up smugly from beneath his half-lowered lashes. His lips curved into something rather less than a smile that promised all manner of dark pleasures in its wake. "Forgive my impertinence," he murmured, with nothing of apology or contrition in his voice, "but I have little use for patience at this point. I want--" his claws danced lightly across the hidden pressure where arousal strained to emerge from Goujun's body beneath his clothes "--this--" His cheek followed directly after, rubbing cat-like at the featureless apex of Goujun's thighs, eyes still holding the dragon's. "If Your Majesty will oblige my eagerness?"

"Quite," Goujun managed, composure and control barely maintained as Kougaiji's face moved higher, teeth tugging at the fastenings of his trousers, slipping the lacings free of their knots with sensual languor.

Kougaiji gave that promising non-smile again as he finished and rocked back on his heels, standing smoothly, invitation smouldering in his eyes. He held out his hand.

Goujun brushed it aside, reaching instead for the front of Kougaiji's waistband and using the grip to draw the other to him as he sat forward. Clearly Kougaiji was as eager as he said, and Goujun was done with letting him lead. He dipped his head, a growl in his throat, and pressed his open mouth to the warmth of Kougaiji's flat stomach, nipping gently, flicking the tip of his tongue against the bite as he moved.

Up the prince's body Goujun tasted, rising from his chair, tracing contours of skin and muscle and bone with his mouth, tongue laving the minor bites left behind. Kougaiji's hands touched Goujun's sides and his head tilted carefully back as Goujun reached the join of his clavicles; the dragon curled his hands around Kougaiji's shoulders while his teeth grazed whisper-soft over the arch of Kougaiji's throat.

"Nnh--" Kougaiji made a soft, pleased sound, and his arms came around Goujun, curving up his smooth back beneath the braid. Goujun licked at warm golden skin, dragged his tongue up the length of Kougaiji's throat, and Kougaiji shivered his approval.

"My trousers. Take them off," Goujun ordered, mouthing at the skin just below Kougaiji's ear. Clothing was restrictive and an annoyance when he was aroused, and he could not very well let go of his formal shape while still wearing pants with no room for his tail. He was far too eager, had gone too long without the pleasures of the body to attempt holding that formal shape while engaging in sex.

Kougaiji's hands slid down his body, beneath his waistband, pushed the unlaced pants gracefully down over his hips and moved without pause to touch him between his thighs. Kougaiji curved his palm against the smooth stretch of scales, then carefully dragged the tip of one nail up along the seam where Goujun's sex would emerge when he was ready to allow it.

Obviously, Kougaiji knew something of dragon anatomy; Goujun groaned at the erotic sensation and shuddered, hands gripping tighter on the prince's shoulders. "Do not be alarmed," he warned, though it may have been needless, and let his body shift into its informal manshape.

His short, blunt fingernails reverted to lengthier talons and he exhaled faintly at the relief of relaxing his form, switching the familiar added weight of his tail gently.

Kougaiji barely seemed to take note, rolling his shoulders into the faint prick of talons and moving both hands up Goujun's back, dragging against the soft ridge of fur that now ran all along Goujun's spine and tail. He canted his hips up, pressing the solid line of arousal beneath his jeans against Goujun's thigh. His breath when he spoke was short.

"If Your Majesty pleases--"

Goujun halted whatever words had been forthcoming by means of his mouth molded aggressively over Kougaiji's, the length of his tongue licking deep into it. Kougaiji made a sound unbecomingly near a whimper and ground into his thigh, hungry and shameless.

Goujun surged against him in return, a deep rumbling in his throat somewhere between a growl and a purr as he moved his thigh firmly between Kougaiji's. He relished this, the power to rouse another's desire, to overwhelm them with it; he found great pleasure in the surrender of another's body to his and Kougaiji was utterly beautiful as he gave himself over.

Goujun took a small step and then another, graceful despite the trousers around his knees as he maneuvered Kougaiji around and pinned him back against the edge of the desk, devouring his mouth all the while. Purring, he slid one hand to grasp the nape of Kougaiji's neck before breaking the kiss and attacking one long, slender ear instead.

Kougaiji jerked, moaned breathily, tilted his head in accomodation. "How long must Your Majesty tease?" His voice was taut, hoarse; his hands gripped fiercely at Goujun's back, clawed nails digging harmlessly against iridescing white scales.

Goujun rumbled wordlessly in response but slid his other hand carefully between them, down to brush the metal buttons that fastened Kougaiji's pants.

"I am not above begging, for you," Kougaiji groaned, shivering as Goujun's mouth trailed hot and damp across his throat. His hips moved in needy little thrusts, rubbing fruitlessly against Goujun's leg. "Goujun-sama, _please_ \--"

"Your trousers are uncooperative," Goujun growled, working clumsily at the top button with taloned fingers, pressing Kougaiji farther back against the desk.

"They can be replaced--tear them off if you must."

"If I must." Goujun licked at the side of Kougaiji's neck, both hands now fumbling with the prince's fly in a courteous attempt to spare the buttons.

Kougaiji shivered, swept the pads of his fingers up and down Goujun's back restlessly. "I'm to bottom for you, obviously?" His breath came shallow and rapid.

"Yes." Lust made Goujun's voice short; the word was little more than a growl and a hiss, his tongue laving over Kougaiji's pulse in its wake.

"I've just--haa--one question, then," Kougaiji panted, head back as Goujun's teeth grazed up the length of his throat again briefly.

"Speak." Goujun gave up on dexterity and tore the front of Kougaiji's jeans open, wrenching the vexing buttons clean off.

Kougaiji bit back a sharp sound of heated approval, his gaze holding Goujun's, intense and ripe with need. "Over your desk, or on the floor?"

~~~***~~~  
Some time later, the thoroughly sated Youkai prince stopped briefly at the office of a certain field marshal. "I wanted to thank you for enlisting my help with your bunny," he said simply as he entered.

"Mmnh," Tenpou answered absently, seated on the floor with his back against the side of the desk and his knees drawn up. He was scribbling away in complete absorption on the yellow legal pad propped in his lap, a spill of books untouched beside him.

"Thank _you_ for agreeing to it." Leaning back in Tenpou's usual chair with his boots crossed at the ankles and propped on Tenpou's desk, Kenren unlaced his fingers from behind his head and lowered his cigarette before flashing his rakish grin at Kougaiji. "The old boy deserved a bit of excitement today--it _is_ the anniversary of his hatching, after all."

Kougaiji absorbed that. "His birthday, then."

Kenren shrugged. "Same difference, I suppose."

"Had I known, I would have offered him the proper respect on the matter."

"Ah, Tenpou cares more'n he does," Kenren dismissed, waving negligently with one hand. "Dragons live so long--they don't make a big deal out of the exact date, not once they grow out of childhood. Besides--" Kenren drew smugly on his cigarette, eyes traveling brazenly down the length of Kougaiji's torso before he caught the prince's eye again and winked. "I'm sure he's more than happy with what you _did_ offer. I know I certainly would be."

Unlike Goujun, Kougaiji was perfectly capable of blushing visibly and did so now despite himself. "Ahh--yes. How old is he, then?" he managed, trying his best for unruffled decorum in the face of Kenren's blatant flirtation.

"Ahh, now, that would be telling," Kenren drawled, wagging one finger playfully.

"Or, more precisely, he doesn't know," Tenpou supplied helpfully, still absorbed in the notepad before him. "I'm afraid no one knows that but Goujun himself; my dear taishou simply likes to play at having secrets. The sense of power keeps his ego in good working order, after all, and Kenren really is no fun without his ego."

"Ch'--" Kenren rolled his eyes the slightest bit and tapped his ashes into the wide mouth of the earthenware frog on the corner of Tenpou's desk. "Just finish revising those plot bunnies, _adjutant_ \--deadline's almost up."

"Ahh, but I've already finished." Tenpou scratched one last flourish with his quill and passed the legal pad up to Kenren, who perused it briefly while drawing thoughtfully on his cigarette.

"Good, good, very good." The general tossed the pad onto the desk and returned his attention to Kougaiji, still in the doorway. "Can we do anything for you, in appreciation for your help?" He took another drag and exhaled a thin line of smoke from the corner of his mouth; his eyes traveled very deliberately down the bare path of Kougaiji's chest, lingering over the buckle at his waist. "Or _to_ you, perhaps?

"...Erm." Kougaiji blinked, surprised to find himself equally as tempted as he was taken aback; his eyes flicked to Tenpou, unable to gauge quite how serious the general was about that last and hoping for some indication from the marshal.

Tenpou just beamed at him, no help whatsoever.

Kougaiji shook his head, opting for the path of sensibility. "Your...bunny itself was quite rewarding. Although..." He trailed off, and his bottom lip caught beneath his pointed teeth.

"Yes?" Kenren was looking at him with that same complacent grin, Tenpou with an expression of polite expectation.

"If possible...perhaps..." Kougaiji straightened up. "I should like to request another bunny with Dokugakuji, then. It has been some time since he and I have worked closely together in fic."

Tenpou produced a small notebook from one pocket or another and flipped it open, blinking behind his glasses, the sharp tip of his quill poised against empty air. "Do you have any preference as to plot bunnies versus those of the plotless variety?"

"...plotless plot bunnies?"

"Oh, indeed." Kenren's expression grew even more smug. "Plotless plot bunnies--the kind you just had with His Scaliness down the hall." He winked, placing the cigarette back in his mouth and re-lacing his hands behind his head.

"Ah." Kougaiji's blush returned, faintly. "Perhaps...a little of each, then, if you please."

"And your preference as to top or bottom?" Tenpou's quill made soft scritching noises on the paper.

"It...tends to come out best if Dokugaku tops." Kougaiji's blush deepened slightly.

Kenren's grin couldn't have gotten any more complacent. "Got it. One not-entirely-plotless Doku-Kou bunny, in the works. Anything else, Oujisama?"

"That will be all, thank you." Kougaiji gave a curt nod and ducked out, closing the door quickly before the color in his face could climb any higher.

In the wake of his departure, Tenpou blinked and gazed contemplatively at nothing in particular, absently twirling the quill between his fingertips before dunking it back into the inkwell beside him. "You were right, Kenren--he is indeed quite lovely when he blushes."

"Told you so," Kenren answered, smugly, and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many _many_ moons ago, there was this meme floating about:
> 
>  _Take one of your characters. Make him or her a writer, artist, freelance journalist, something that requires submissions. Then be utterly filthy about it._
> 
> That's what set off this particular piece of crack, though I'm afraid I haven't done so well at the 'utterly filthy' part. This fic was been stalled for years over the actual post-foreplay porn; it's only in copping out with a 'fade to black' that I managed to finish it. The pairing featured was chosen purely for aesthetic reasons, an excuse to indulge in a bit of shameless fanservice with two of Saiyuki's sexiest (and under-utilized) men, and it likely to careens past the boundaries of OOC despite my best efforts just on principal. Too many inherent plot-and character-holes in the premise, too many times I find myself going 'But he wouldn't--and then _he_ wouldn't--and I _know_ that this couldn't--' and just...egh. My perception of character evolved quite a bit over the five-plus years this was in progress - to the point where I'm fully convinced this scenario would never _ever_ play out this way - yet I stubbornly slogged ahead with it regardless. I'm woefully averse to abandoning something in which I've invested so much time, however off I may now think it to be. It reads like cheesy porn without the good bits. Which could be fixed, probably, if I could muster any enthusiasm for reconstructing the premise and reworking from the ground up. But I'd rather move on to newer fics, and I'm satisfied enough to simply have it off the WIP plate without moving it to the Abandoned pile even if I do think it's ultimately an exercise in mediocrity. ^_^;
> 
> For the record, the unofficial working title on this thing was 'Cuckoo for GouKou Puffs' for the longest time. And I'd still love to see someone tackle this pairing in reinc or AU from a less farcical perspective. ^_^


End file.
